idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin the Speedy Boy
Collin the Speedy Boy is an American action-adventure superhero game series created by Oscar Hamilton (now deceased) and Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, being developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment (1993-present), Konami (1993-1999), Eurocom (2001-2012), Rare (Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld only), Warner Bros. Games (2012-present), WB Games Montréal (2012-present) and Avalanche Software (since 2017) and published by Time Warner Interactive (1993-1996), Konami (1993-1999), Infogrames (2001-2003) and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (since 2005) since April 16th, 1993. since April 16th 1993. Sega sued Warner Bros. because they thought it was a ripoff of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, Sega later lost the suit and later teamed up to include Sonic characters in some CTSB''crossover games. It's success led to new games, TV series, toys, a LEGO theme (and its Duplo theme), films, books, a comic adaption, an online game that was closed down and to be followed by its console successor and recently, a musical based on the franchise. The franchise and the characters were created by both the American WB employee Oscar Hamilton (now deceased) and a former Warner Bros. Japan employee Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, now leaving WB to move to Marvel. The first game was released on April 16, 1993 with the latest installment, ''Collin: Mechanical World ''released on May 31, 2019, but on June 19, 2019, Warner Bros. announced that the game series would be ending after ''Collin: Revolution. However, they confirmed that he would still appear in crossover games, and his adventures would still continue in comics, television series and movies. The franchise will receive its first game without the involvement of WBIE, being the Collin and Spyro crossover, releasing on TBD 2020. A film adaption was released on January 10, 2017, and was a critical and commercial success and spawned a franchise. Every CTSB games are developed by Konami (1993-1999), Eurocom (2001-2012, except for Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld, which was developed by Rare), Warner Bros. Games (2012-present), WB Games Montréal (2012-present) and Avalanche Software (2017-present). Its monster success led the franchise to receive an extended universe, where the games, animation or comics are set in the same universe but have different characters. Currently, it is celebrating the Year of The Alexis, a celebration year celebrating her 20th anniversary. In 2018, shortly after Hamilton's death, Fujiyama departed from Warner Bros. to move to Marvel, with new projects based on the franchise being now supervised by Ryan Curcwald. Madison a supporting role as creative consultant or nah Info/Synopsis When a Teary-eyed destroys Alabama, a teenager named Collin and his friends forms a team called The Speed of Light in order to fight the Teary Eyeds and the Elefish with the help of the fingers and a talking opossum. Characters Heroes (this also includes the appearance from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy ''throughout the games, comics (if they appeared in the main series now) and Avians) * '''Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy '(voiced by David Kaufman from 1993 to 2005 (Kaufman currently voices his classic counterpart), Jason Griffith from 2005 to 2018 and Matthew Mercer since 2019) - a teenage boy gifted with the power of speed, and the main hero of the franchise. ** Braces (voiced by Jeff Bennett since 2016) - a spirit bracelet who aids Collin. ** Cooper Elledge (also voiced by David Kaufman from 1993 to 2005, also by Jason Griffith from 2005 to 2018 and Carlos Alazraqui since 2019) - a Brussels Griffon who is Collin's best pal/pet, also gifted with the powers of speed. ** Tommy the Opossum (voiced by Rob Paulsen from 1995 to 2005, and Scott Menville since 2005) - an opossum who is Collin's trustworthy pal. * The Wesdragon (voiced by Jess Harnell from 1995 to 2005 and Phil LaMarr since 2005) - a dragon who was once a human named Wesley Ledlow. He can shoot lasers from his mouth. * Trent Wright (voiced by Joe Alaskey from 1995 to 2005 and also by Phil LaMarr since 2005) - a teenage boy who has the ability to turn into animals. *'Alexis Doll' (voiced by Russi Taylor in 2005 (and CTSB Chronicles) only and Grey Griffin since 2006) - a teenage girl who flirted with Collin before becoming Triston's new girlfriend. She is rumored to leave the main franchise to protect the galaxy with him. However, that confirmed that the rumor is true, confirming she will be leaving the main franchise in 2020. *'Aurelie Olsen' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage girl who has a crush on Collin (flirting with him like Evelynn), as well as becoming Evelynn's new best friend. She replaces Alexis Doll after she left the franchise, and is considered to be "Alexis 2.0". * VoodooFinger (voiced by Greg Burson from 2003 till his death and Tom Kane since 2010) - a tiki witch Finger who creates potions, and served as Collin's mentor. He also appears in The Synergy Rangers, being set in the same universe at CTSB. He sadly dies in Collin: Revolution when he a sacrifice. * Evelynn Rodriguez (voiced by Kath Soucie since 2014) - an Argentine-American teen girl who is Collin's girlfriend. * Flappy McFinger (also voiced by Joe Alaskey from 1995 to 2005 and voiced by Billy West since 2005) - a dove/finger hybrid who is one of the six main Fingers. He wants to become an air-racer like his father Baron McFinger. * Handy (voiced by Maurice LaMarche from 1995 to 2005 and also by Phil LaMarr since 2005) - a Finger who is an inventor, also revealed to be a good baker and chef. * Abigail Johnson (also voiced by Janice Kawaye since 2017) - a sweet, but short-tempered teen girl who aids Collin and his gang. ** Russell (voiced by TBD since 2017) - a Coquerel's sifaka who is Abigail's intelligent pet. * GoofFinger (voiced by Rob Paulsen since 2005) - TBD * IceFinger (voiced by TBD from 1998 to 2005 and TBD since 2005) - TBD * FashionFinger (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Carlos (voiced by Rob Paulsen from 1998 to 2005 and also voiced by Jeff Bennett since 2005) - a triceratops who is a good ally to the Fingers, usually being Evelynn and Alexis's car'.' * Austin (voiced by Rob Paulsen from 1995 to 2005, also by Jason Griffith from 2005 to 2018 and Roger Craig Smith since 2019) - an Armored Dragon who randomly appears in various situations. He is one of the most forgotten characters of the CTSB series. * Anna Grace Cochran (voiced by Lara Jill Miller since 2017) - a ditzy teenage girl who TBD. * Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock (also voiced by Janice Kawaye since 2018) - a teenage girl who goes under the name "The Peacock", usually helping Collin and his gang. She also appears in Beautiful Avians, set in the same universe as CTSB. ** Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird(voiced by Mae Whitman since 2019) - a teenage girl who goes under the name "The Hummingbird". Similar to Maddie, she shoots sharp feathers. She also appears in Beautiful Avians, set in the same universe as CTSB. * The Team Solvers, consisting of: ** Halie Seymour (voiced by Candi Milo from 2001 to 2005 and Colleen Villard since 2005) - a teenage girl who loves to solve mysteries, while also being short-tempered. ** Kristina Austin (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Kerigan Mardis (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Abygal (also voiced by Lara Jill Miller since 2018) - a Yorkshire Terrier who is Evelynn's pet, and later becomes Cooper's love interest. * Velocity Buug '''(voiced by TBD) - a TBD who is Killer Buug's nephew who (previously) unlike his uncle, he is good and wants to help heroes. * '''Ronald "Ron" Kenner (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a teenage boy who is a money grubbing and a conman, often getting Collin into paying him to help him. He is more like an neutral anti-hero, making his debut in Travel to the Past. * Katherine "Katie" Clark (voiced by TBD since 2017) - a teenage girl who works with Handy, also being a sarcastic one. * Baylee Mardis (voiced by Russi Taylor from 1995 to 2005, also by Colleen Villard from 2005 to 2016 and also by Mae Whitman since 2019) - TBD. She never appeared again since The Blood Squad ''until her return in ''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing, being part of the DLC. Curcwald considered on bringing her back to the series. * Courtnei Paintders (voiced by Candi Milo from 2006 to 2016, and Cassandra Lee Morris since 2017) - a teenage Face Paint girl who aids Collin at times, being one of Collin's close friends. She is intelligent (although not as smart as Dexter and Halie, can be stupid at times), but is also very sensitive. Her favorite foods are veggie burgers, any Japanese food/snacks (except for some) and any Chinese food/snacks. * Triston LaCross (voiced by Scott Porter) - a teenage boy who is a space explorer, as well as Alexis's new love interest. * B37R-3C/Beatrice Paintders (voiced by Jessica DiCicco since 2017) - an artifically created Face Paint being created by Bryte, originally to trap and kill Collin, but ends up becoming a best sister friend to Courtnei, and instead betrays Bryte and join the heroes side, and becoming Courtnei's sister-friend. Even though her bangs cover her left eye, Hamilton confirmed that her left eye color is dark purple, confirming she has mis-matched eyes. She has a fear of watermelons. * Jayden Paige Letson (also voiced by Janice Kawaye since 2019) - a teenage girl who is VoodooFinger's assistant. * Lagan Ann Fuller (voiced by TBD from 1995 to 2007 and TBD since TBD) - a teenage girl who aids Collin. Since Legends, she never appeared again until the Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing as part of a DLC. Villains * Teary Eyed Bryte (voiced by Tress MacNeille from 1995 to 2005 and also by Grey Griffin since 2005) - a three-eyed bird who despises Collin and wants to take over FingerTown. She is the main antagonist of the franchise. ** Eli (also voiced by Joe Alaskey from 1995 to 2005 and also by Billy West since 2005) - a three-eyed bird who is Bryte's childhood best friend, while being also her henchman, along with Fang Suckle. ** Fang Suckle (also voiced by Joe Alaskey from 1995 to 2005 and voiced by Eric Bauza since 2005) - an evil Finger who is Eli's best friend, also being her henchman. He is stupid like Eli but smarter than him. * Zane (also voiced by Joe Alaskey from 2001 till his death and Matthew Mercer since 2017) * The Elefish King (also voiced by Jess Harnell from 1995 to 2005 and also by Phil LaMarr since 2005) - TBD. * The Blood Squad, consisting of: ** Mattisen "Mattie" Elliott (voiced by TBD) - a teenage girl wanting revenge on Collin for abandoning her and ruining her life, and therefore, she founded Blood Squad. She died after falling to the lava. ** Killer Buug (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD. He is the only living Blood Squad, as well as he has redeemed, he ended up becoming a new mentor to Collin after Voodoo's death. ** Alice Crisse (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** Mango Wango (voiced by TBD) - TBD. ** The Will Breaker (voiced by TBD) - a tough, bulky anthropomorphic hummingbird who TBD. * Gurkha (voiced by Richard Moll from 1995 to 2005 and Keith Ferguson since 2008) - a Velociraptor who wants to kill Collin and his friends. ** Sharp (voiced by Jeff Bennett from 1995 to 2013 and Travis Willingham since 2014) - a Tyrannosaurus Rex who assists Gurkha. * Erim Evilman (voiced by Greg Baldwin since 2017) - a bat villain who TBD. * Goatritus (voiced by John O'Hurley since 2017) - an oversized goat who tends to be the keeper of all goats. * Ziles (voiced by Diedrich Bader since 2017) - a jackal-like creature who tends to suck life out of FingerTown. He is also the killer of Courtnei's parents and brother. He is currently the darkest CTSB villain. * Peter Drummond (voiced by TBD) - a teenage boy who is an expert inventor, being usually hired by villains. * The Llama King (voiced by Darin De Paul since 2017) - a llama who is the king of the llamas. History Birth of the franchise After being influenced by Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. back in 1988, Warner Bros. wanted to make their own game series. Planning of what their game series should look like lasted for 3 years till 1991, after seeing SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog. After seeing it, Warner Bros. came up with an idea that is a mix of Sonic and The Flash, but they try their best not to ripoff Sonic. Planning stages started in 1988, and designs were drawn. Collin was originally going to be an orange anthropomorphic mouse named "Mousey" and was to grab and throw stuff at enemies. Next year, Mousey was scrapped and was replaced by a porcupine named Spikey, but was immediately removed to avoid lawsuits when they release it. Finally, in 1991, after seeing influences from Sonic the Hedgehog, they decided to create another fast character for the series. Mousey, at first, was revived, but with speedy powers. However, later, Hamilton, when he joined WB, decided to make the main character a human, which the team agreed, and Mousey was reworked to be a human and prepared to be renamed. They have several name ideas like Jordan, Blake, Brandon and Mickey, which they rejected due to Disney having Mickey Mouse. However, the next day the team need to chose a name, one came up with a name that is named after the British actor, Colin Firth named Collin Brady aka Collin the Speedy Boy. Therefore, Collin the Speedy Boy was born. To avoid a lawsuit with Collin having the ability to spin jump and spin dash (which is kinda reused later in production as roll), Warner Bros. is choosing which powers Collin can do besides having supersonic speed. Several ideas include carrying stuff and throwing it at enemies (which Mousey previously had), using his fists to punch enemies, turn enemies to balls, and shooting at enemies. Yet, they chose to give him an ability to shoot at enemies, but they needed to find him a weapon. Originally, they considered giving him a gun that shoots out a laser, but they found out that it might frighten the children with the gun's realistic appearance, so they changed it into the bracelet where he can shoot. They also decided that he would have a grappling hook built in with the bracelet. Next thing that the team would need to do is come up with an antagonist. Some ideas included a mad scientist; a Ren and Stimpy-esque bear duo, a Lex Luthor-like mole; and an alien. However, someone came up with three eyed birds with an unfitting name: "Teary Eyed" with a female leader, and they decided to stick with that, due to being more original than the others. While producing the main antagonist, they were challenged by one of the people of California to make a very stupid species for the game. Ideas had included Beabirds, Catdogs, Micoxes, Parachicks, and Humapes, but one person created hand puppet-like humanoid critters called the Fingers. The Fingers ended up getting acclaim and love by people when it was released in 1993. The last thing before production in 1991, they needed to come up with enemies, which included the Snnizerkers, Bites, dinosaurs and the Elefishes and at the same time, The Elefish King was created. The game took a year and a half to be finished. Finally, the game was released on April 16, 1993 with widespread acclaim and spawned a successful franchise since then, thus becoming one of the most beloved franchises of all time. New cast After Eurocom's closure CTSB's arrival in China Removing Jasmine Extended universe Avalanche Software Possible sale to Viacom rumors On TBD 2017, after the announcement of the AT&T and Warner Bros. merger, there has been rumors that if the merger failed, Warner Bros. will have to sell some of its franchises, with one of them being Collin the Speedy Boy. However, it's been later confirmed that the rumors are false, stating that whether the merger failed or not, Viacom would NOT buy CTSB or any of the other Warner Bros. franchises. Film adaption On May 11, 2014, Warner Bros. expressed interest in adapting the Collin the Speedy Boy series into an animated film adaption. Four days later, the film was announced with its first planned date for March 10, 2017. Games Classic era # Collin the Speedy Boy (1993) # Collin the Speedy Boy 2 (1995) # Collin's Game Gear Journey (1996, Game Gear) (rated K-A) # Collin: The Island of The Bots (1997, Sega Saturn, Universal Odyssey, PC and PlayStation, includes Collin the Speedy Boy and its sequel game, but it is emulated on PC) (rated K-A) (PC port released on 1998) # Collin and The Swift of Light (1998, Universal Odyssey, PlayStation and PC, last game to be a 2D platformer until 2017) (Rated E for Everyone for Animated Violence) # Baylee (1999, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Universal Odyssey, PC and Game Boy Color, final game under the classic era) (rated E for Everyone for Animated Violence) (Final game being developed by Konami) Modern era Voodoo Saga # Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem (January 2001, first game under the modern era and along with Baylee's Maze Adventure, the first time that two CtSB games are released the same year. A GameCube and PlayStation 2 version were released a year later) (First game developed by Eurocom) # Baylee's Maze Adventure (August 2001, sequel to Baylee) # Flappy: The Protector of AnimalWorld (March 2002, only CTSB project to be produced by Rare, under Rareware during that time) # Halie: Haunted House (Halloween 2002) # Collin the Speedy Boy: The Tale of Shadow (June 2003, a collaboration between Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Eurocom and Vivendi Universal) # Collin: Team Up (December 2003, GameCube, Xbox, Universal Odyssey, PlayStation 2 and PC) (Last game with old voice casts) # Kristina: The Great Rescue (July 2005) (first game with current casts) # Stacie the Speedy Girl (2006) # Collin: X-Treme Sports (2007) # Collin the Speedy Boy Legends: Legend of the Radiant Crystal (October 2011, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS, first CTSB RPG game) # Collin: Dragon Legacy (2012) (Final CTSB game developed by Eurocom before its closure on 2012) (later received an Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC and Nintendo Switch port on March 2018) # Collin: X-Treme Sports Charged (December 2012) # Collin: Travel to the Past (June 2013) # Collin: The Unexplored World (August 2013) (Evelynn's debut) # Collin: The Blood Squad (March 2014) # Untitled Kristina sequel (August 2014) # Collin: Forward to the Past (October 2015) # Halie: The Lost World (April 2016) # Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure (December 2016) # Collin: X-Treme Sports Reloaded (June 2017) # Collin: Mechanical World (October 2017) # Collin the Speedy Boy World (January-June 2018, successor to Collin the Speedy Boy Online one keeps too) # Collin: Wild Madness (September 2018) # Collin: Revolution (2019) Ultimate Saga # Alexis Doll's Odyssey (November 2019) # Collin and the Ultimate World Adventure (2020) # Collin: X-treme Sports Ultimate (2020) # Collin: Eternal Winter (2021) # Collin: Dark (2021) # dimension-related'' (2023) # Remakes * ''Collin the Speedy Boy 3D (March 2017) (Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, remake to the original game) (First game to be developed by Avalanche Software) ** Collin the Speedy Boy: Respeed Collection (May 2018) (DLC to CTSB 3D) * Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Resped (2019) (Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC, Mac and PlayStation 4) (remake to the 2001 game) Crossover games There is a mash-up pack of CTSB for Minecraft Bedrock Edition, go here. * Kids' WB All-Star Kart Racing * Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing (November 2013, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, Mac, 3DS and Vita, first CTSB Racing game) (Crossover with various Warner Bros. video game franchises) * Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing * Sonic and Collin Hi-Tech Riders * do the Collin x Rabbids crossover or do the Collin x Ty the Tasmanian Tiger crossover instead? More games soon.. Online Game In 2012, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment opened servers to Collin the Speedy Boy Online. In 2017, servers for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 were closed, with the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC and Mobile servers currently running. On February 5, 2018, Warner Bros. and Daybreak confirmed that the servers for the game will close down by originally July 31, 2018, but now August 10, 2018, and will receive a successor for the consoles. Servers shut down on August 10, 2018. Media Television series Animated # ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (1995-1999) # ''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' (2003-2007) # ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (2017-present) # Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed (2021) Live-Action # The Speedy Boy (2019-present) Webseries # Mattie's Dinosaur Journal (2017-present) # ''Collin: Alternate'' (2019-present) Movies Direct-to-video/made-for-TV (WB confirmed they will be making three Collin the Speedy Boy dtv or mfTV films a year starting in 2019) * ''Collin: Looney and Tuney'' (2001) * ''Collin: Scooby-Zoom'''' (2001) * ''Collin: Dawn of the Robots (2002) * Collin the Speedy Boy: Ice Age (2003) * Collin the Speedy Boy: Speedyverse (2019) ** Collin the Speedy Boy: Across the Alternate Dimensions ''(2020) * [[Collin the Speedy Boy and Flintstones: Speedster in Bedrock|''Collin the Speedy Boy and Flintstones: Speedster in Bedrock]] (2019) * [[Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin'|''Collin and Howler: Speedin' and Howlin']] (2019) * ''Collin and The New Girl (2020) * Collin: Legends of the Avians ''(2020) * ''Collin and Jayden: World Quest (2020) * ''Collin x Pokémon: Legend of the Lugia'' (2021) Theatrical * ''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (2020) * Collin: Awakening (reboot) (2023) Specials * ''The Collin the Speedy Boy Holiday'' (2021; made for The WB) Books Comics See Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series). Archie Comics had the rights to adapt CTSB to a comic series in a partnership with Warner Bros.-owned DC Comics. The comics ended on June 2005 but was revived on May 2017 under the Archtive Partners banner by DC Comics by itself. Novels Junior books Others * (reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) Musical In 2016, Warner Bros. announced a rock musical based on the franchise. The musical was titled Collin the Speedy Boy: The Musical. Reboot Main article: The Speedy Boy Cancelled projects see Collin the Speedy Boy/Cancelled projects. Possible projects * Warner Bros. expressed interest in doing a video game with Kerigan Mardis herself. Lore/Creatures See Collin the Speedy Boy/Lore and creatures. Gallery Logos Characters Designs See CTSB character doodles. Trivia * The saga will be incapable of breaking the fourth wall. * Sometime back in 1998, Sega sued Warner Bros. when they thought Warner Bros ripped off Sonic, however, that company lost the suit, and as a result, WB continued producing Collin games. * Although the modern designs were introduced in 2000, those weren't used until 2001. However, 2000 was the final year to feature the classic designs as default designs as they were still used in the comics in the 2000 year. ** Also, the items' new designs weren't used until 2008 despite the characters' design change in 2001. * Despite being a family-friendly franchise, this game does have adult jokes. * There were rumors that Time Warner might sell the franchise in case if the AT&T and Time Warner deal failed. If the Time Warner and AT&T merger would've failed, this would've make the first franchise, along with DC Comics, to leave the Warner Bros. family. However, due to the deal proven to be successful, CTSB now remains with Warner Bros. ** AT&T may consider making a special CTSB-themed phone for its 25th anniversary. ** However, according to rumors, Viacom considered on buying the franchise before the Time Warner-AT&T deal was proved to be successful. * There are hints that this might take place in the alternative universe where humans, mythical creatures and dinosaurs are in the same world. * Collin the Speedy Boy wasn't introduced in China until 2013 despite the video game ban being unlifted on 2015. * Believe it or not, Collin the Speedy Boy was actually greenlit via a Japanese worker at Warner Bros. in Japan. * It was confirmed that the game series, the comic series and the film series are set in different continuities. * On November 2, 2018, Jason Griffith confirmed that he is quitting his role as Collin the Speedy Boy after 13 years. ** Despite that, Griffith did confirm that he is doing voicing for both the CTSB 3D remaster and Collin: Mechanical World. ** The replacement actor is revealed to be Matthew Mercer. * On November 19, 2018, WB announced that after 10 years of the logo, they are having a new CTSB logo that is set in effect with Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem: Resped. * Twenty-three years later, Hamilton would later create The Legacy of Abigail. * While Howler, Mark: Time Janitor and Bailey the Face Paint Hero crossed over with CTSB, Curcawld confirmed that a crossover with The Sea Legend (other than in fanfiction) will most likely never happen for an unknown reason. ** Since he is married to Stella, a CTSB/Good Ol' Magic crossover happened at 2014 via a comic miniseries. ** It is unknown if CTSB and The Dinosaur Princess would have a crossover. Anniversaries * Collin the Speedy Boy: Celebrating 10 Years (2003) * Collin the Speedy Boy: Celebrating 15 Years (2008) * Collin: 20th Anniversary (2013) * The Speed of Light Year! 2015 (2015) * Collin: 25th Anniversary (2018) * Year of the Alexis Doll (2019) * Happy 30 Years: Collin the Speedy Boy (2023) Merchandise See Collin the Speedy Boy/Merchandise Promotions See Collin the Speedy Boy/Promotions Controversies Despite being most beloved by fans and critics alike, the franchise did face some controversies, including: Sega lawsuit In May of 1993, just a month after the first CTSB game, Sega accused Warner Bros. for ripping off Sonic the Hedgehog and sued them. Collin's recast On 2018, after Matthew Mercer was announced as the new actor of Collin, there were tons of controversies, and even one of them sued him for "making Griffith quitting". However, after a Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing clip, the outraged CTSB fans calmed down, liking his new actor. Racism in CTSB 3D: TFP SJW fanbase The CTSB fanbase is rather infamous for a majority of it being rather toxic, with those commonly known as "social justice warriors" (SJWs). Portrayal of a LGBT couple The series contains a LGBT couple (being Courtnei x Jayden), which caused several controversies, mainly from fans who think CTSB is pushing an agenda.. or Curcwald, depending when she was revealed to be lesbian responded to these controversies, tweeting that "TBD". He even admitted that he was inspired by Good Ol' Magic to make Courtnei a lesbian. Alexis' departure from the main series Legacy The Collin the Speedy Boy appeared on the Warner Bros: Among the Family Franchises poster and there were Collin the Speedy Boy shirts being produced, one famous one was the SoL symbol being made back in 2003. Collin the Speedy Boy has made several cameos in Cartoon Network/Williams Street's Robot Chicken, but not in Fox's The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy and Bob's Burgers, Comedy Central's South Park and Drawn Together and other adult shows. Collin the Speedy Boy was parodied on MAD, Robot Chicken, YouTube-A-Rama and others. The Collin the Speedy Boy characters appeared in the Paramount feature film, In the Game. LEGO Theme See LEGO Collin the Speedy Boy. Reception So far, every Collin the Speedy Boy games have either a positive reception or a mixed reception. However, both the 1999 Baylee and the 2006 game Stacie the Speedy Girl, although having mixed reviews, is considered the worst-reviewed CTSB game of all time, although Stacie had some better reviews. Most of the CTSB games has been a commercial success, but there are vastly some CTSB games that were commercial failures. Critical response So far, the franchise received mixed to positive reviews. The Voodoo saga received positive reviews while the the Ultimate saga got mixed reviews. Tropes See Collin the Speedy Boy/Tropes Creepypastas * Lost Episode Collin * Alexis.JPEG Names in other languages * Japanese: コリン迅速な少年 * Chinese: 科林迅速的男孩 * Korean: 콜린 빠른 소년 * German: Der schnelle junge Collin (titled Fingers in films) * Spanish: Collin el Nino Veloz * French: Collin Boy Speedy Spin-off franchises * Kristina (spin-off series) * Collin: X-Treme Sports * Collin x Pokémon (series)